Remember
by Miss Wasabi
Summary: Il se rappelle... Le froid, la glace. L'attente, le désespoir. L'illusion. Les larmes. "Ouvre les yeux, le cauchemar a cessé." Et son cœur fond à ces mots de soleil.


... Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment j'ai bataillé avec mon ordi pour poster cet OS ! Je vous épargne les détails dont le recopiage parce que la fonction copier/coller ne voulait pas fonctionner, les centaines de clics sur la fonction parcourir qui ne voulait pas marcher non plus etc. et je passe directement aux détails sur cet OS qui est un peu court, ma foi !

**Disclaimer : **Oui, un jour j'aurai assez d'argent pour acheter la licence de mes oeuvres préférées, mais c'est un peu cher payé, alors pour l'instant je ne possède pas Hetalia.

**Personnage(s)/Pairing(s) : **Russie (Ivan, donc), une rapide apparition de Bielorussie et Amérique (Alfred)/ RusUs

**Rating : **K, parce qu'Ivan est sage, pour une fois, et ne bois pas d'alcool, ne fait pas de choses louches, ne frappe personne avec son tuyau... il DORT. ouf.

**Un petit mot ? **Alors, je soupçonne mon corps d'être entré en transe quand j'écrivais cet OS. Ben oui, normalement, avec la fatigue, toussa, toussa, on est pas censé écrire quelque chose de cohérent (oui, j'ai réessayé après... pas concluant.) Enfin bon je suis quand même un peu fière de moi, car c'est la première fois où l'un de mes personnages principaux n'est pas Arthur, Francis, Antonio, Gilbert ou Romano (oui bon ça fait quand même un paquet de personnages) et puis c'est vrai qu'en temps normal, je ne cite pas beaucoup (du tout) Ivan. Bon, c'est très court, d'accord. Je ne sais même pas si je peux qualifier ça d'OS. enfin bon, tout de même, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il se rappelle. Le froid, la neige, le vent glacé. Ce vent qui balaie le paysage gelé, figé pour toujours. La caresse du soleil qui n'arrive à percer que pendant les plus beaux jours de l'année. Mais toujours ce froid. Mordant. Lancinant. Violent. Impitoyable. Les flocons qui tourbillonnent autour de lui, s'accrochent à ses cheveux, ses cils, fondant sur sa peau pâle. Les forêts enneigées, les montagnes glacées, les lacs gelés. Le gel qui recouvre le bout de ses doigts d'albâtre. Pas une once de chaleur ici. Pas une once de chaleur dans son cœur. Rien que du froid, un blizzard perpétuel, la glace pour l'éternité. Dans ses yeux d'améthyste ne brille que l'étincelle de la haine. Et ceci pour toujours. Au plus haut de sa demeure, aucune chaleur. Même le plus ardent des feux cède devant la froideur de la bâtisse de pierre. Seule la vodka, brûlant sa gorge toujours plus, lui apporte réconfort. Le cœur d'Ivan reste emmuré derrière la glace.<p>

Il se rappelle. Vaguement. Petit enfant aux yeux innocents, c'est comme ça qu'il a commencé. Un enfant de neige, qui fixe un point par-delà les collines immaculées, un enfant au regard pur, qui se dresse au milieu du bal des flocons. Il attend. Il ne se souvient presque plus de son visage, mais il attend. Le froid mord sa chair, le gel se fige autour de lui, le vent le transperce de toute sa violence. Mais il attend, il reste là. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il doit attendre. Alors il reste là, longtemps. Il ne sait pas exactement le nombre de jours, de semaines, de mois qu'il attend. Mais, finalement, quelqu'un vient. Ce n'est pas elle. Ce quelqu'un le toise de toute sa hauteur et lui dit : « Elle est morte. ». Comme ça, tout simplement, il piétine sans pitié son espoir. Sa seule chaleur s'est éteinte, la seule flamme d'amour en lui s'évapore. Il ferme son cœur à double tour, et jette la clé quelque part, entre la haine et la vengeance. Il ne l'attendra plus maintenant. Il tourne les talons, et lui dédie les dernières de ses larmes gelées.

Il se rappelle. Sa sœur. Toujours prête à tout pour lui. Quoi qu'il dise, il sait qu'elle le fera. Elle lui est entièrement dévouée, corps et âme, lui voue une admiration sans limites. Elle, dit qu'elle l'aime. Lui, sait qu'il ne peut déjà plus aimer. Elle, fait tout pour qu'il la remarque. Lui, a déjà remarqué son acharnement à satisfaire ses désirs. Alors il profite. Il sait que cela lui fait plaisir, de croire qu'elle est importante à ses yeux. Il se demande si c'est vraiment cela, l'amour. Il sait qu'en vérité ça ne l'est pas. L'amour, ce n'est pas la vénération. Il essaye de se souvenir toutes les choses qu'il a aimé un jour et quelle était cette sensation qu'il a perdue à présent. Il se souvient qu'il aimait son parfum. Il aimait la manière dont elle prononçait son nom. Il aimait sa voix quand elle fredonnait des berceuses pour s'endormir. Il aimait quand elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Et elle ? Qu'aimait-elle déjà ? Quand le soleil se couchait, embrassait les collines, et projetait un halo orangé dans le ciel semé de grisaille ? La magie d'un simple rayon de lumière qui faisait briller la neige de milles feux ? La beauté minuscule d'un flocon ? Le bonheur d'être entouré de chaleur alors que dehors la tempête fait rage ? La mélodie d'un éclat de rire enfantin ? Rien de tout ça. Enfin si, tout. Mais il se rappelle de ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, ce qu'elle ne cessait de lui répéter. Plonger ses yeux dans les siens et parler sans rien se dire.

Il se rappelle. Bleu lagon. Des reflets éblouissants à la surface du lac de ses yeux. Des paillettes de soleil scintillent dans ses cheveux de blés. Ce sourire, plein de naïveté et de joie de vivre. Cette voix, sonnant comme du cristal à ses oreilles, qui ne sont habituées qu'aux gémissements de peur. Tout en lui resplendit de beauté candide. Tellement pur, qu'il sent sa propre laideur lui coller à la peau. Tellement chaleureux, qu'il sent sa propre froideur mordre plus profondément son cœur. Tellement vivant, qu'il sent sa barrière d'insensibilité l'enserrer encore plus. Qu'aime-t-il déjà en lui ? Tout, et rien. Il aime son sourire malicieux, même s'il lui rappelle à quel point le sien est glacial. Il aime son rire, spontané, même s'il le trouve niais. Il aime sa façon bien à lui de l'appeler, même s'il lui rappelle sa façon à elle de le faire. Il aime quand ses yeux se perdent dans le vague, même s'il lui dit toujours qu'il à l'air idiot. Il aime son regard pétillant, même s'il n'arrive jamais à lire le fond de son âme au travers du bleu topaze de ses prunelles. Il aime ressentir de nouveau ce sentiment qu'il croyait avoir perdu pour toujours.

Il ouvre les yeux. Quelques rayons ont réussi à passer entre les feuilles des arbres, et projettent l'ombre des branches sur le mur. L'atmosphère de la chambre est accueillante, chaleureuse. Il a chaud. Alfred finit sa nuit, collé tout contre lui, il lui transmet sa chaleur si contagieuse. Ivan passe une main froide dans ses cheveux, il joue avec. Il aime bien sentir les mèches dorées glisser entre ses doigts. Quelques notes s'échappent de ses lèvres pâles, volettent dans la pièce, et vont se nicher tout droit dans l'oreille de l'Américain, qui ouvre un œil vitreux.

-'Morning… grogne-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ivan sourit, ou du moins les commissures de ses lèvres se relèvent légèrement, et il ancre son regard dans celui d'Alfred. Celui-ci le fixe quelques instants avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son épaule pour marmonner un "I love you too…" ensommeillé.

* * *

><p><strong>Le mot de la fin : <strong>alors, si vous vous demandez quel est cette _mysterious person _dont je parle dans les paragraphes 2 et 3, c'est tout simplement... la maman d'Ivan. Ben oui, il a une maman tout de même, non ? Et puis très honnêtement, je pars dans l'idée qu'Ivan n'a jamais aimé personne d'autre que lui (dans l'anime) mais peut-être qu'il aimait sa mère, comme tous les petits garçons normalement constitués. Voilà, c'était mon opinion. Et je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai casé un petit "I love you too" :D Donc, si vous ne voulez pas être touchés par les rayons de niaiserie... ne lisez pas la fin !

Et comme une review ça aide toujours, je vous invite à appuyer sur le petit "review" qui s'affiche sur votre écran. (A vot'bon cœur ! 8D ...ahem.)

Bonne journée, bonne nuit si vous lisez ça le soir, bon appétit si vous allez manger !

Miss Wasabi.


End file.
